badpiggiesstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Moustache Pig's Joke Book
As you all may know, Moushache Pig is a wise old pig. He also knows tons of jokes. He, with help from friends, wrote them HERE: Jokes Page NOTE: Most of these jokes are presented the same way they did on the page above. This means that some jokes have Capitalization, Grammar, Etc. errors. those pigs are so dumb, they had to put rope around the pigs so they dont get lost, 1 minute later a piggie got lost about 10 miles away from the rest If the piggies eat to much birdies they get a bird flu :-) so we will call it the PIG BIRD INFLUENZA :-) nice! space pigs are so dumb, they dont even know how to breath in space Q: not sure how they even get popcorn in space. the real question is, how did they get it up there and it doesn't die A. This is quite understandable ----> A Space Farmer :-) Q: Who is faster: fat pig or toilet roll? A: It's the toilet roll Red Bird employee: Welcome to McDonalds. What would you like? King Pig: One Egg McMuffin please. Red: Alright that will be...wait a minute! King Pig employee: Welcome to Burger King. What would you like? Red Bird: One Whopper, extra bacon. King Pig: Curse you. That will be $4.99. Q: What did King Pig learn in Karate class? A: How to give a pork chop! King pig is going to the burger king. Red bird:what would you like to order? King pig:i would like some fried eggs, please. Red bird:... Red bird:do you want an toy with your eggs? King pig:yes, please. Few minutes later. King pig: Watch my toy! Watch my toy! Hey,This is a sardine can! INCOMING! Random Fat pig saying #5:I love cheese, I love cake,I love cheesecake, but I hate cakecheese. Random fat pig saying #9: You know those sour candies they make? I like the ones that are sour but not that sour. Like, you know, kinda tart, but not SOUR sour? It can be hard to find the sourish-but-not-sour-ey kind that I like, you know what I'm saying? Random fat pig saying #3: never race a toilet roll, it'll always beat you. Random fat pig saying #8: one day technology will allow us to live forever. But today is not that day. king pig: did you know raw eggs are dangerous to eat? small pig: yes king pig: how did you know? small pig: a little birdie told me King pig: *turns around* what did you just say......... If a pig falls in the forest and no one's around to hear it, does it make a sound? 1) I don't care. Either way he'll die. 2) I sure don't like to HEAR pig sounds. 3) Does it make a sound in a jungle? 4) Well, I doubt he won't be stalked by Terence in the first place. 5) Only one way to find out. Time to play Danger Above! What makes pigs so stupid? THEIR STUPIDNESS. A pig once stole an egg and hid in some metal.He did not need a petal,for the metal moved by itself.He was safe from the birds.Lighting hit,and now that pig is known as bacon. Chuck: It's your turn to guard the eggs. Red: No way! It's still your turn! Chuck: It's been my turn for eight hours! Will you ever give me a break? Red: Sure, when pigs fly! *Freckles flies overhead* Chuck: Did you just see that?! Red: See what? *Loud crash in distance* Q: What prank do the Pigs really want to get pulled on them? A: Getting their structures egged! The world's smartest pig has a 0 IQ. What does that tell you about all of the others? (the pigs couldn't even answer this) Q:Usually by the time you get to the last level in a chapter, the pigs would have already cooked the eggs and eaten them. Why does it take so long? A:Because they can't decide on fried or scrambled! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! I just had a terrible nightmare about a Fat pig with pig puffer PU headed for Earth! Pigs: Okay we have the eggs. Now let's hide under these explosives for safety. Category:Entertainment for King Pigram